


Bleak Christmas

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac and Jack miss Christmas due to a case.  Still, they try to make up for it as best they can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.

The plane touched down in the early morning hours of December 26. Mac and Jack disembarked and walked towards the terminal. It had been awash in Christmas lights when they had departed several days earlier, but now it was dark, the lights snuffed with the passing of the holiday.

 

“Man, I can’t believe we missed Christmas,” Jack groused.

 

“Yeah, but we kept the world from losing a brilliant mind,” Mac pointed out. They had spent Christmas smuggling a female Muslim scientist who was suffering persecution out of Afghanistan. Jack had complained then, too, moaning about all the ways he could be spending the holidays that didn’t involve driving across the desert in a country that didn’t even believe in Christmas. Mac had finally snarled at him to “Shut up, already.” Usually, he could put up with the older man’s complaining, but that was striking a sour note with Mac. It wasn’t like he was happy about the circumstances, either. There may not be anybody Mac would rather spend the holidays (or any day, for that matter) with than Jack, but dodging enemy fire did not figure in any of Mac’s frequent daydreams.

 

Maybe it wasn’t too late to salvage one of them, in part at least. “Why don’t you come over to my place?” Mac suggested. “Bozer went all out decorating—I swear it looks like the North Pole exploded,” he chuckled. “I bet he even left leftovers from Christmas dinner out for us.” It was a pale shadow of what Mac imagined spending Christmas with Jack would be like, and it may be a day late to boot, but Mac could still share some special memories with someone he loved, even if Jack didn’t love him quite the way he loved Jack. Mac was sure Jack’s idea of someone special to spend the holidays with involved considerably more curves than Mac possessed. That was okay—Mac could be content with a Christmas spent as friends.

 

“Won’t be the same,” Jack said.

 

“Aw, come on,” Mac wheedled. “It beats going back to a cold, lonely apartment. Besides, I could use the company.” _For the rest of my life,_ Mac wanted to add, but didn’t. God, the holidays were making him maudlin.

 

“You have a point,” Jack conceded. “Lead on, McDuff. Or should I say, lead on, MacGyver.”

 

Mac couldn’t help but chuckle at Jack’s lame attempt at a joke as he led the way to where the car was parked.

 

Mac’s house was, predictably, dark when they arrived. Bozer may have decorated, but no trace was visible in the dark night  They entered, and Mac flipped on the light. Now, Jack could see the results of Bozer’s efforts. Garlands laden with lights, off now, and ornaments hung from counter dividing the kitchen from the living room. An elaborate sleigh with miniature gifts graced the table. Christmas fabric was draped over the couches. In the corner, a huge Christmas tree nearly scraped the ceiling, tinsel nearly choking it, the branches bending under the weight of all the decorations adorning it. It, too, was dark. Somehow, that leached the cheer out of the room, and it just looked gloomy instead of festive.

 

Jack was still impressed, though. “You’ve got everything but the mistletoe.”

 

Wordlessly, Mac pointed above Jack’s head. Jack looked up thoughtfully. “Huh. Guess you’d better kiss me, then.”

 

Mac’s heart leaped, and he had to remind himself not to get excited. Jack was just trying to get into the spirit, to recapture the sense of wonder that had been leached out by the desert sun. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Mac leaned over and pecked Jack on the cheek. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but it was all he trusted himself to do.

 

“You call that a kiss?” Jack taunted. “You can do better than that, Mac.”

 

Mac’s heart fluttered in his chest again.  _Don’t get carried away_ , he told himself.  _He doesn’t mean for you to launch yourself at him like some desperate teenager. Just a quick kiss on the lips. You can do it_ . The kiss lingered longer than he intended, though, and Mac had to fight not to run his tongue across Jack’s lips, begging for entrance.  _None of that_ , Mac chided himself.  _You’re just fulfilling tradition, that’s all, not your fantasies._ Reluctantly, Mac pulled away, hoping Jack couldn’t see how flustered he was. “Let’s see what Bozer left us to eat.”

 

As expected, Bozer had left heaping helpings of ham, scalloped potatoes, and rolls (homemade by the looks of them) carefully arranged on plates. He must have anticipated Jack coming, too, for there were two plates on the counter. Mac popped them into the microwave, and the two men carried them into the living room when they were ready.

 

Mac turned on the Christmas tree lights. The tree made a valiant effort to fill the room with light and cheer, but it somehow fell short. Still, it was better than nothing.

 

The two men ate in silence, the lights of the tree dancing over them, casting an eerie light. After a few moments, Jack spoke. “That still wasn’t a proper kiss,” he said.

 

Mac was caught of guard. Surely, Jack didn’t mean what it sounded like. “So, what is a proper kiss?” Mac said lightly, still trying to play it off as a joke.

 

“This.” Jack leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Mac’s. Stunned, it took a minute for Mac to react, and Jack pulled back, clearly thinking he overstepped his bounds. “Sorry, just forget I did that.”

 

“No!” Mac exclaimed. It was his turn to lean in and capture Jack’s mouth. Jack opened immediately to him, and Mac licked eagerly into the warm heat of his mouth. Jack moaned, and Mac eagerly swallowed the sound.

 

It was like a dam had broken. The pair kissed fervently,  passion rising. Mac pushed Jack back onto the couch cushions and crawled on top of him, never breaking contact. Jack tangled his fingers in the blond’s hair and pulled Mac tight against them, their bodies pressing together. Mac had never felt anything so good.

 

At last, the need for air grew too great. They parted, panting, faces flushed. “That’s a much better way to spend Christmas,” Jack said.

 

Mac laughed. “That it is, Jack. That it is.”


End file.
